


Search for Me

by AliceThroughTheKillingGlass



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eggplant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceThroughTheKillingGlass/pseuds/AliceThroughTheKillingGlass





	Search for Me

Search for Me,  
Search for me in the morning,  
Search for me in the afternoon,  
Search for me in the evening,  
Search for me for I am not gone,  
Just Lost.


End file.
